


The Boss

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Laramie (TV)
Genre: Anger, Kissing, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Slim thinks Jess is gone a little too often.A tiny little one shot.
Relationships: Jess Harper/Slim Sherman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Boss

Jess Harper had left and returned again one too many times, Slim Sherman had had enough.

Jess had just rode in from being gone nearly a month this time, he had his reasons, he always did. But for the people he left behind, Slim, Andy and Jonesy, it had been nearly a month of worrying, wondering and Andy saying tearful prayers at night for Jess's safety. When Slim saw him head into the barn he walked out the front door with a stern eye and a set jaw.

Jess was unsaddling his horse when Slim came in, his smile faded when he turned to see his friend looking angrily back at him. "Hey, Slim. Everything alright?" he asked.

"No. Everything isn't alright," Slim said. He came closer to the stall Jess was standing in beside his horse.

Jess turned to face him, leaving the blanket on his horse. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong! You. You're what's wrong. Picking up and leaving like you don't have stakes here, like nobody is worryin' about ya and missin' ya!" Slim explained.

"You knew I had to-"

"I'm not interested in your excuses! I don't like you takin' off every little bit, it's about time you stayed at home and worked for me. I am your boss, you know?" Slim made clear.

Jess's face took a stormy turn. "Yeah you're my boss. But I thought it was a friend who told me to go ahead and do what I needed to and that this was the home I could come home too. But it seems your bossin' side done took over," he said.

"A man has to put his foot down on certain things, Jess," Slim said, his voice a little less aggressive. 

"Yeah. A man also has the right to mosey on whenever he wants. Guess that's what I'll be doing," Jess said. He turned again, towards his saddle.

"Jess!" Slim reach out and took his arm. Jess turned back towards him and Slim pulled him closer. Jess took a hold of Slim's vest and with his gloved hands and looked at him, they looked at each other silently for a few seconds.

Slim opened his mouth a couple of times to say something but nothing came out. Jess kept a hold of his vest as he looked into his eyes.

"Say what's on your mind, you...tall drink of water," Jess said quietly, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Slim leaned in and kissed him, his arms going around Jess. To his delight Jess kissed him back with eagerness, they kissed several moments before parting with smiles. 

"Well, guess I'll be staying home and fixing fence tomorrow," Jess commented.

"Good. You can see that I need you here," Slim grinned.

"You're the boss," Jess smirked.

THE END.


End file.
